Cheroki Nyte
by redanicalifornia
Summary: An incomplete story of death


_Cheroki Nyte_

So this is where it all leads to, I'm at the end of my rope with nothing left to grasp. Where the friendliest thing in the world seemed to be a sharply filed blade. If you're one of those people who close their minds to possibility, don't believe in magic, or too pessimistic for miracles, then you'll have a hard time accepting my reality. And like so many others…you won't believe in me. Regardless, I will tell you my story so maybe you'll change your mind.

My name is Cheroki Doe Nyte and on October 13, 2010, I was in exactly the wrong place at the wrong time, and this is how I died…

"It'll be fun, besides, Cher, you can't just stay in the house! It's Friday, get out and do something. Ryan won't be there I promise and you know, James…" Hayley babbled continuously from the other end of my phone. I sat my purple Blackberry on my dresser and blew out the candles I recently lit. There was no point trying to meditate after Hayley called. I knew my best friend wouldn't allow me any peace until I agreed to go with her to Ashleigh's party. After giving her one lousy excuse after another, (my cat dying, having too much homework, being overloaded with chores, all of which she knew was a lie), I was about to give in. I had already gotten dressed and was putting on makeup while she whined about me being lame for not wanting to come.

"You know what, fine; I'll go if it'll make you shut up. Geez! Just be here in ten minutes to pick me up or I'm changing my mind," I said. I heard her squeal with excitement on the other end of the phone. (Thank God I had her on speakerphone; Hayley has a scream that can break glass.)

"Yay! I'll be there in a few, and it'll be fun, I promise! You haven't been out much since well…you know. Anyways it's just not normal for you to want to be home so much…," she trailed off, clearly realizing she'd said something wrong, "Later Cher." Then she was gone and the phone clicked.

Quickly trying to get away from a subject she should of never brought up, typical Hayley. The subject being my ex-boyfriend, Ryan Stone. A guy that I'd been with for an entire year before he admitted he was a vampire. I was shocked when he told me, but nothing put me in more surprise then the week after he admitted he had been arrested. My boyfriend, (well, during the time,) had gone on a frenzy and bitten five freshman girls at a football game. He was arrested for being over the limit of intoxication and attempting to seduce a human. Needless to say, we broke up. It wouldn't have worked out anyways. I'm the type of person who tries to avoid danger, and where I'm from,dating a vampire was just as dangerous as playing with a poisonous snake.

After twelve minutes has passed, I left my room and went downstairs to say goodnight to my Grandma Sky, who was comfortably lounging in her sofa watching her soap opera re-runs. She never asked where I was going or when I'd be back. She trusted me and her trust was something I never took for granted in the five years I'd been living with her. After I ran away from my parents house and sworn they never had to worry about me again. I knew Hayley wouldn't be on time. It wouldn't be Hayley Dale if she showed up on time for anything. But I said I'd go to the dumb party and I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't. So, I waited thirty minutes until Hayley finally pulled up in the driveway blasting Paramore (so loud the next door neighbors could hear it) in her mom's new Toyota Highlander. I got in on the passenger's side after her little brother Tony hopped to the back seat.

"Sup, Roki," he mumbled not looking up from his psp.

"Hey kid," I replied then turned to look and see who else was in the back seat. There was Nikki Patronus, a friend of Hayley's, and would have been mine too if she wasn't so anti-social. I guess that's what you would call it. It was actually like she had this wierd shield around her that just made me want to walk in the other direction. It wasn't just me, a lot of people reacted that way.

At that very moment even though she was in the back seat, I felt like I was pushed out car. For a while I thought she was a vampire. Especially with her wild black hair, strange hazel eyes and pale skin, but I later gave up on that assumption.

Hayley was still parked in the driveway on her cellphone trying to explain to her clueless boyfriend, Kevin, how to get to Ashleigh's. I checked my phone for the time.

"In a hurry?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked in the very back seat, leaning with his head against the window was James, his dark brown hair covering his soft blue eyea, and his face emotionless. His quiet voice spoke slightly above a whisper, but I could hear him as well as if he were in my ear.

"You? Going to a party? Whoa, that's a shock, I thought you hated anything dealing with pure mortals?" I teased. James was half-vampire (non-venomous) so I considered him as nothing dangerous. It was more of a protection because Hayley and I always felt safer with him around. Though I hadn't been in any kind of trouble to see what type of damage James was capable of, Hayley had said she felt better if I was around him.


End file.
